Heaven can wait
by Katriena
Summary: Was passieren kann, wenn jemand sehr wichtiges aus seinem Leben verschwindet..... slash....r/r!!!!!


Heaven can wait....  
  
Leer. Alles ist so verdammt leer ohne dich. Alles hier drinnen erinnert mich an dich. Dein Geruch ist überall und Ich weiß, das ich hier nicht mehr länger bleiben kann. Du bist jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr bei mir und es ist mir, als wäre gestern gewesen, das du lachend durch die Tür gerannt kamst und mich in deine Arme geschlossen hast. Ich habe dich mehr geliebt als mein Leben und jetzt bist du nicht mehr bei mir, allein, für immer...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey" sagte ich leise, als ich sehe, wie du die Tür hinter dir schließt. "Du bist früh" Du lächelst mich mit einem dieser Lächeln an, von denen ich weiß, das sie nur für mich bestimmt sind. Ganz allein für mich. "Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen" sagst du und deine wunderschönen grauen Augen leuchten im Schein der Kerzen die den alten Klassenraum beleuchten.  
  
Niemand kennt deine zwei Gesichter....selbst ich habe sie so lange nicht auseinanderhalten können....und dennoch....Tags bist du kalt und abweisend und wir streiten uns- wie früher... doch wenn du so wie jetzt vor mir stehst und einfach nur da bist, bist du ganz anders.  
  
"Worüber grübelst du schon wieder?" fragst du neugierig und küsst mich ganz kurz. "Hey!" protestiere ich, als du dich wieder von mir entfernst. "Na, na, erst will Ich wissen, worüber du nachdenkst. Hab ich dir das nicht verboten?" Deine Miene ändert sich von spielend zu besorgt. Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen um mich... Dann packst du mich plötzlich an den Schultern und drückst mich sanft auf das hinter mir stehende Sofa. Deine eleganten Hände vergraben sich in meinem Rabenschwarzen Haar und machen sich noch wirrer , als sie sowieso schon sind. Ich seufze leise und lehne meinen Kopf auf deine Schulter.  
  
"Über uns" Deine Finger streichen leicht über meinen Rücken und ich grinse. "Du kitzelst mich!" und plötzlich sind wir in einen kleine Kampf verwickelt, den du gewinnst, natürlich, denn du verlierst ja nie, oder? Du liegst auf mir und langsam aber sicher kommst du meinem Gesicht näher. "Es wird immer ein 'uns' geben" antwortest du, du scheinst dir sicher zu sein. "Immer?" frage ich unsicher. "Natürlich" wieder lächelst du und dann spüre Ich deine sanften Lippen auf den meinen. Für immer.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Wenn es doch nur wieder so wäre, wie damals, als niemand davon gewusst hatte... Ich wünschte du würdest mich wieder umarmen, mir deinen starken Armen, mir sagen, wie sehr du mich liebst, mit deiner samtweichen Stimme, die mir die Sinne raubt.  
  
Es ist wie Himmel für meine Ohren, wenn mir etwas hinein flüsterst. Warme, weiche, liebende Worte und dein Lächeln, wie könnte ich es jemals vergessen. Und jetzt? Ich bin ein Schatten ohne dich. Ein Schatten meiner selbst. Als du von mir gegangen bist, ist der Teil verschwunden, den du in mit eingenommen hattest. Und jetzt?  
  
Ich merke, wie ich auf den Boden gesunken bin und dann- war das deine Stimme? Mein Herz rast und ich suche wild mit meinen Augen nach dir. "Wo bist du?" schreie ich und meine Stimme zerbricht an den Tränen, die erneut meine Wangen hinab laufen. "Ich weiss das du hier bist! Bitte komm zu mir zurück!!"  
  
Irgend etwas fliegt gegen den Spiegel und Tausende kleine Splitter verteilen sich um mich herum. Meine Hand tut mir weh, doch warum weiß ich nicht. Seltsames Rot spiegelt sich in den vielen kleinen Scherben. Und dein Gesicht...ich will dich wieder sehen. Das Foto, das Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht meinen Nachtschrank ziert ist nicht genug. Nicht genug, um das große Loch in meinem Herzen zu schließen, das dein Verschwinden so brutal herausgerissen hat... Warum?  
  
Warum gerade du? Vielleicht hätte ich es verkraftet, wenn es nicht du gewesen wärst, der mich gerettet hat, der mich aufgefangen hat, als ich alles aufgegeben hatte. Du warst das beste, was mit in meinem Leben passiert ist und jetzt-  
  
"Hilf mir!" schluchze Ich und haue mit meiner schmerzenden Hand auf den kalten Boden. Genau wie damals. "Du hast versprochen mich nicht allein zu lassen! Du, " schluchz" Hast es verdammt noch mal versprochen!!" Wie ein Baby liege ich auf dem kalten Boden und weine. Habe ich damals auch geweint? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Oder die Tage danach. Alles ist wie in einem dichten Schleier, der sich nicht lichten will. Leere.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Komm schon beeil dich, ich habe Hunger!" ungeduldig warte ich an unserer Haustür auf dich. Du brauchst immer so lange. "Ich komm ja schon!" Deine blonden Haare fliegen, als du die Treppe hinunter rennst und meine Hand schnappst. " Und wo wollen wir- " Weder du noch ich hatte das verdammte Muggelauto kommen sehen....  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ich weiß, das ich dort war, als man mir es sagte. Sie sagten, ich solle mich nicht aufregen, ruhig bleiben. Bin ich hysterisch geworden? Ich glaube schon, denn sie haben mir gesagt, das du nie wieder kommen würdest. Ich habe da gesessen und ihnen nicht geglaubt, habe ich gesagt, das du so etwas niemals machen würdest. Du hast es mir doch schließlich versprochen....  
  
Und jetzt ist mein Leben ein schwarzes tiefes Loch, aus dem ich nie wieder herauskommen werde, wie ein endlos erscheinender Alptraum ohne das rettende Erwachen. "Sag mir, das es ein Traum ist" verzweifelt schlage ich dein Foto von dem kleinen Schrank und der Rahmen zerbricht, wie der Spiegel. Du blickst mich mit deinen warmen grauen Augen an und lächelst. Ein Muggelfoto. "Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben" flüstere Ich und einer der Splitter findet seinen Weg in meine Hand, Warum wird dieses rote Nass plötzlicher größer?  
  
Und dann- wieder deine Stimme. "Ich vermisse dich" sagst du und du siehst aus, wie ich dich das letze Mal gesehen habe, bevor- Nein, ich traue mich nicht zu glauben, das du es wirklich bist. "Doch es ist noch nicht Zeit für dich" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuche auf dich zu zurennen, falle und hebe meinen Kopf. Mein Herzschlag dröhnt in meinen Ohren und du lachst. Warum lachst du? "Bitte bleib bei mir..." ich bin müde. Ich darf jetzt nicht müde werden. Ich muss dich doch noch so vieles fragen und dann- "Du hast es gleich geschafft!" sprichst du mir Mut zu, doch meine Beine fühlen sich wie Blei an. Ich bin müde....so ,so müde... Wie durch Nebel nehme Ich wahr, wie du meine Hand nimmst und nichts mehr...tiefes, erlösendes Nichts...  
  
The End  
A/N Hallo ihrs! Bevor ich jetzt schon wieder vergesse: Der Disclaimer! Mir gehört natürlich nix (leider, leider) was aus JRK Kopf entsprungen ist!!! Schön, wenn so wäre---^__^  
  
Sooooooo, das war mal wieder traurig....* schnief * Aber ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Ja? Oder nein? Bitte reviewt!!!!!!!!! =))  
  
Cu Katriena 


End file.
